


The Blame Game

by GalaxySong



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Life sucks for Kent, Violence, hurt Kent, transfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent is transferred to Vice after what happened with Morgan and things pretty much go down hill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blame Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP and is a very good chance it will become Kent/Chandler by then end.

Kent's heart had just about shattered when he read the e-mail informing him of his transfer to vice, effective immediately. He knows this is because of Morgan, that Chandler blames him for her death, that he is being punished for something that was never his fault. 

Worse was knowing there was nothing he could do about it, every one knew Chandler had friends in the highest places. 

So on Monday morning he storms into Whitechapel station and empties the few belongings he has in his desk into the empty backpack he had brought with him. A box was just too cliché and it wouldn't fit on his scooter any way. 

Riley is the first to ask what he's doing and he has to swallow past the lump in his throat because this isn't fair. This is his team and he worked dame hard to be on it. 

“I’ve been transferred to vice, effective immediately.”

“Why would you do that?” Manssel asks.

“I didn't” Kent tells them, eyes flickering to the office where Chandler is sitting. He's not even looked up since Kent walked in.

Miles looks furious and Kent is kind of glad that he wasn't involved in this decision. It helps a little.

“I'll talk to him.” Miles tells him.

But Kent shakes his head “No point Skip, it's done.” The other man heads towards the DI's office any way.

He shoulders his back pack and gives a small laugh when Riley pulls him into a hug and tells him to be good. Mansell pats him on the shoulder and tells him “Any of those guys give you grief you let me know.”

Kent gives him a small smile and nods. As he leaves he can hear Skip shouting at Chandler.

 

That had been six months ago and his life now consisted mostly doing the rubbish jobs because he's the new guy and playing rent boy on occasion. The team he works with are OK, they call him kid and he even goes down the pub with them some times after a long week. But it's just not the same and there is only so many times he can listen to Bishop's story about the stake out at the zoo. 

When ever he reads in the paper his old team getting praise for saving some one or stopping the latest killing spree he can't help but get angry and even a bit jealous. He's spending his time staking out massage parlours and he couldn't be more board. 

Kent had been happy when Miles invited him to his birthday party but when he had got there it had just been awkward. He didn't get all the in jokes and even Buchan had looked like he belonged more than Kent did. When he had heard Chandler arrive he had made a quick exit and really hadn't spoken to the others since. Any feelings or his hopeless crush on his boss had pretty much twisted into nothing but hate for the other man. 

 

Right now he's wearing skinny jeans and a thin T-shirt and a pair of old converse that are soaked through because he's standing in three inches of snow. The streets are empty and this all seems pointless to him but they have there orders even if it is a week before Christmas and snowing. The radio in his ear crackles to life and Wilson tells him they will give it an other half hour before calling it a night. Kent grumbles picturing the other three sitting in the nice warm van. 

Kent taps his wrist activating his radio letting the others know there is some one approaching him. It's only been six months but he thinks he knows what a man looking to hook up a rent boy looks like by now. They walk too slow like they don't want to look too eager and look any where but at there goal. The man walking towards him is easily over six feet tall and built like a rugby player. Kent leans casually against the brick wall like he has nothing better to do with his time. His T-shirt rides up exposing his stomach just a little and it takes all his will power not to start shivering from the cold. 

“How much?” Is growled at him.

Kent shrugs “Depends on what you want.” He gives his best smile and licks his lips. He feels ridiculous doing it but it works. 

“Everything.”

“Fifty,” Kent tells him and gets a nod towards the alley in reply. Kent shakes his head “Money first.”

“I'll give you it down there.”

Kent hesitates, but Bishop tells him to go a head they are right behind him.

He follows the man mountain down the alley and waits while he grabs his wallet out of his pocket and shoves the money at him. 

“Thanks mister.” 

It's the agreed phrase to let the others know he has the money in hand and he expects them to appear any second but the seconds tick by and he's still standing there is wet converse with a guy the size of a house that wants to god knows what to him.

Kent then realises he has heard nothing from his radio since he walked down the alley. Kent smiles at the John and stuffs the money into his back pocket. Even with no radio they should be here any minute. 

He's suddenly grabbed and pinned to the wall and the guy goes for his neck and before can even move there are teethe sinking into his neck while a hand reaches for his groin. Kent panics and kicks out, he gets the giant in the shin who lets him go probably more out of surprise than pain. 

Kent backs up rapidly and grabs the money out of his pocket “Look I’ve changed my mind.”

With no back up he’s not declaring he’s vice. Best just to get out of there and find out what the hell happened to his so called team. 

The guy doesn't take the money just stands there looking furious. Kent drops the money and heads for the street but before he can get far he's grabbed and thrown into the brick wall. 

A hand pins him there and then he sees the knife. 

“Teasing little slut. Just like all the others.”

He's terrified and can't even struggle, he can't take his eyes off the knife. 

“Please don't,” he half whispers, half begs.

The man with the knife just grins at him and slides the tip of the knife down his chest and then with out any hesitation thrusts it into his stomach. He tries to scream but the knife is sliding in a second time and then a third. Then there is shouting and he's not sure how but he's lying in the red stained snow with Bishop kneeling beside him putting pressure on his stomach and it hurts so much. 

Bishop is talking to him but he really can't make it out and all he can think is he's going to die in a alley a week before Christmas. Kent's last thought is he wonders if will be his old team that investigates his death.


End file.
